New start
by Stars-In-The-Eyes
Summary: Set during the old Waterloo Road With Rachel Mason (Lauren/Finn/Madi etc) Rosie and her twin have moved from Newcastle to Rochdale. Being shy, its difficult for Rosie to be herself at Waterloo Road and she has constantly been stuck in Harrys shadow since she was younger. Is there going to be a place for her at Waterloo Road or is she going to be "Harrys sister" to everyone?


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Everyone who has moved schools knows how difficult it is. I know most people will have moved from Primary to Secondary school and will always remember the first day like it's scribed into their brain.<p>

My first day at secondary school and I was so happy. I was finally growing up and I had art first. Which was one of my favourite lessons. Sadly, the teacher was Cruella Deville in disguise and wore about 50 rings on each hand. None on her wedding finger surprisingly though. We were forced to sit with people we didn't know and told to draw them. Thankfully, my partner was a good artist so I wasn't made to look like Homer Simpson.

But today, I'm repeating it all again. Not my first day of year 7 thankfully. Dad got a promotion meaning we had to move from Newcastle to Rochdale. We have been here a little over three weeks now and today is the day Dad is taking us to visit the new school. Starting a new school part way through year 10 when friendship groups have already been formed is way more difficult.

My twin brother, Harry, sat beside me in the car texting some person he met in Starbucks the other day. If any of your friends are twins, I bet you've heard a lot of shit arguments between them over the most little things. Not me and Harry though. We've been through so much together that arguments are really rare. And if there is one, it's usually about him eating the last chocolate biscuit.

"Rosie, if you keep thinking today is going to be bad, it probably will be. Just relax a bit." Dad said from the front of the car. I met his eyes in the mirror and shot him a little smile, showing I would be fine.

But on the inside, I didn't feel it. The good thing about year 7 was that I already knew loads of people from primary school to really even take in the change. But this is completely different. I only know Harry and I doubt he will be in many of my classes. In primary school, due to the schools having so many people in each year, it was split in two halves. We were never in the same classes for the whole time we were there.

Feeling the car come to a stop, I lifted my head slowly to see we had pulled into Waterloo Road. I quickly got out the car and met Harry at the front. Although he had an air of confidence around him, I could see in his eyes that he too, was shitting himself.

"New start Rosie. Take what it throws at you." He muttered quietly to me as we headed towards the office behind dad.

"I wish he didn't accept the promotion." I said, looking at the floor.

"Things always happen for a reason. Although at the moment we stick out like sore thumbs, we are going to be just another face in the crowd one day." He smiled softly.

I understood what he meant. We didn't have uniform yet so I was dressed in high-waisted jeans with a flowery top tucked in while Harry wore a converse jumper with his skinny jeans. Compared to everyone else, in either grey skirts or trousers and a burgundy blazer, we looked out of place.

"Wait, where's Dad gone?" I panicked as I couldn't see his lean figure through the corridor of students. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side so he could stand on the bench and look.

"How the fuck could we lose him?" He growled more to himself. I wasn't really listening as I tried to avoid being trampled by a bunch of year 7s running past. I sat on the bench beside Harry as he slid down. There's no way we will find the office ourselves so there's no point trying.

"Haz, reckon we'll be alright here? I miss everyone from home already." I said, staring at the picture of me and Mum on the front screen of my phone.

"As long as we have each other." He muttered, putting his head against the wall.

"Yous alright?" We both looked up to see a lad with curly dark hair stood in front of us with his friend lurking behind him. "I'm Josh, this is Finn. Take it yous are new?"

"Yeah. We've kinda got lost on the way to the office." Harry said in his strong Geordie accent.

"What are ya names?" 'Finn' asked.

"I'm Harry and this is Rosie." He said, gesturing towards us. I gave a little smile before looking for Dad down the corridor again. He must have realised by now we weren't behind him.

I felt Harry grab my arm and pull me up. I realised we were following the two lads and looked at my brother curiously.

"I think they're showing us where the office is." He muttered so only I could here. A few minutes later, we were stood in front of the door which read "Rachel Mason" on.

"Miss Mason, we found two people." Finn said proudly. A woman with copper hair instantly looked relaxed once she had seen me and Harry. I could see Dad sat at a table trying not to laugh. Obviously having left us purposely.

I stood by the door of the office, knowing that when I step fully inside, the cycle of events for us to enrol here will begin. A new part of my life was just about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Not too sure if many people even are still using fanfiction but I decided to create another Waterloo Road story or will even remember my ones about Liv and Nancy. I cant think of anything to write for them ones so I decided to create a new one! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**


End file.
